


Carácter Malfoy

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria no puede creer que esos dos sean iguales, levantarlos es realmente un desafío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carácter Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Abuso de la palabra "ya". Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Son las siete de la mañana. Los ojos de Astoria están abiertos de par en par. No quiere levantarse, no tanto por flojera, sino porque sabe lo que pasará a continuación.

Entre sus obligaciones, como madre y esposa, está levantar a sus dos pequeños latosos. Y ése vaya que es un problema, uno doble. Así, con mucho desgano, se levanta. A un lado Draco todavía duerme profundamente, ni siquiera se remueve ante la pérdida de su calor.

Y ahora viene la parte difícil.

―Draco, cariño, es hora ―dice dulcemente tocándole el hombro― ¿Draco?

―Mmm… ―el rezongo de Draco no es nada, ojalá hiciera sus pucheritos y se levantara, pero no.

―¿Draco? Es hora de ir a trabajar. Anda, levántate, tienes que bañarte ―alza un poco la voz.

―¡No! ―responde Draco tapándose la cabeza. Astoria le quita las mantas de un jalón.

―Draco, ¡por Merlín!, ya párate.

―No ―dice terminantemente el rubio, tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

Astoria conoce la rutina, es el momento de dejar a Draco para confrontarse con su otra pesadilla: Scorpius. Sale de la habitación y camina al cuarto de su hijo. Respira profundamente antes de adentrarse a éste.

―Scorp, mi amor, es hora ―jala ligeramente su cobertor azul, pero el chico está tan aferrado a él que sólo lo baja un poco, mas no lo suficiente para sacar de sus sueños al niño―. Scorp, papá ya está despierto, no quisiera que te regañara ―miente, como si eso fuese a funcionar.

Enojada, tira de las sábanas fuertemente, sobresaltando un poco a su pequeño.

―Mmm… ―gruñe el chico, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los ojos fuertemente.

―Scorpius Hyperion, ya, te quiero en la ducha ya.

―No ―declara y se pone la almohada en la cara.

Astoria tiene que respirar hondamente para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepienta. Vuelve sobre sus pasos, Draco aún duerme.

―¡Draco Malfoy, ya despierta, ya! ―grita, arrancándole la almohada y jalando su brazo.

―Ya, ya te había escuchado Astoria ―dice malhumorado el rubio―. Ya, ya estoy despierto, ¿ves?

―Voy a despertar a Scorp y te quiero en la ducha cuando vuelva.

―Séh, séh, séh ―Astoria sabe que apenas salga del lugar, su esposo volverá a acurrucarse.

Mira a la cama de su hijo quien ha recogido el cobertor del suelo y se ha cubierto de nuevo con él.

―¡Scorpius! ¡Arriba! ―le quita las cobijas, le retira la almohada y el niño finalmente abre sus ojos.

―Ya, mamá, ¡ya voy! ―furibundo, Scorpius se levanta, toma la toalla y se dirige al baño.

¡Uf!, al menos ya ha terminado la primera prueba. Ahora tiene que volver y enfrentarse al segundo demonio.

―¡Draco! ―ay, no debería tener que lidiar con aquello la pobre, ¿por qué ella, Morgana?, ¿por qué?

―Mmm, ya, deja de molestar.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡Jódete! Me importa un carajo si no llegas al trabajo.

―Ya, ya me levanté, ¿contenta? ―dice Draco, toma su toalla y se dirige al baño.

Astoria se recuesta en la cama resignada. ¿Por qué, justo en eso, ellos debían parecerse tanto? ¿Por qué Scorpius no podía ser tan disciplinado como ella? ¿Por qué había heredado el madrugador carácter Malfoy?

¡Ugh! Y lo peor es que eso era todos los días. Bueno, al menos el domingo lo tenía libre.

 


End file.
